King Harry
by imakeeper
Summary: King Lear Harry Potter Style! Its going to be a riot! On Hiatus until I have better time management on campus
1. Persons Represented & Preview

Bear with me. Some things may seem ridiculous like the king, but it's my take on King Lear. Sparknotes' No Fear King Lear inspired me to do so.

Hope you enjoy this,

Keeper

* * *

-----King Lear-----Harry Potter Style-----

In an old Scottish castle in the not so distant lived a king and his three sons. In his old age the king knew his power was weakening and thus had decided to divide his kingdom in three on his youngest son's birthday.

(Persons Represented)

**Harry Potter**

_Lear, King of Britain._

**Oliver Wood**

_King of France._

**Viktor Krum**

_Duke of Burgundy._

**Cho Chang**

_Duke of Cornwall._

**Katie Bell**

_Duke of Albany._

**Sirius Black**

_Earl of Kent._

**Remus Lupin**

_Earl of Gloucester_

**Susan Bones**

_Edgar, Son to Gloucester_

**Hermione Granger**

_Edmund, Bastard Son to Gloucester_

**Ron Weasley**

_Fool._

**Terrance Higgs**

_Oswald, steward to Goneril._

**Marcus Flint**

_Goneril, daughter to Lear._

**Roger Davies**

_Regan, daughter to Lear._

**Cedric Diggory**

_Cordelia, daughter to Lear.

* * *

_

**Act I Scene I**

----- King Lear-----Harry Potter Style-----

(Hogwarts Entry Hall)

"Padfoot, did you hear? Our dear old friend is dividing up the kingdom!"

"Moony, are you joking? He would never do that. After all of these years, I would never have thought he would do that.

(trumpets)

"Moony, we must hurry. The king is approaching."

(End Scene)


	2. Act One Scene One

This is the real Act one Scene One. The previous bit was a little teaser. This is so much fun! It's going to make so much sense once it starts moving faster. It's so much fun writing! I love doing this. And like I have a fairly good following for only one chapter. (Innocent Romance is making me happy… I'm on 13 people's alerts and like reviews are starting to increase!). Do your civic duty: click on the lavender box and review!

----- King Lear-----Harry Potter Style-----

Act One Scene One

**Sirius**: I thought the king favored Lady Bell over Lady Chang, but who knows now?

**Lupin**: He has divided his kingdom among his sons evenly. Time will tell.

**Sirius:** Where are your daughters?

**Lupin**: In the garden with the others.

**Sirius: **Which do you love more?

**Lupin**: I do not love either more. My pureblooded daughter Susan is no greater than the half-blood Hermione. I had a lot of the fun with that muggle though making Hermione. Her mother was amazing. Hermione…

(Enter Hermione)

**Hermione**: Yes father?

**Lupin**: This is Lord Black.

**Hermione:** Nice to meet you.

**Sirius**: Call me Sirius. I see what you mean Lupin. I hope to get to know you better Hermione.

**Hermione**: Me too sir.

**Sirius**: The king approaches.

(Enter King Harry, Ladies Bell and Chang, Marcus, Roger, and Cedric)

**Harry**: Escort the Lords Wood and Krum in Lupin.

**Lupin:** Yes my liege.

(Exit Lupin)

**Harry**: I shall divide my kingdom in three for my sons. I wish to relax and eventually raise my grandchildren. I am growing old and tired of ruling. Ladies Bell and Chang your husbands shall inherit much. And dear Cedric why must you remain single? Sons, how much do you love me?

**Marcus:** More than words. Beyond health and happiness.

**Cedric**: (whispers to himself) What should I say?

**Harry**: To you, from this forest, to the mountains, and here by the grand river (points to the map). And now Roger, husband of the grand Lady Chang, what do you have to say?

**Roger**: Some as my brother. My only joy is loving you and being your son.

**Cedric**: (continues whispering) What I am going to say?

**Harry**: You shall receive this portion of fertile land and fetching meadows. No bigger or smaller than Marcus. And now dear Cedric what do you day?

**Cedric**: Nothing, my lord.

**Harry**: Nothing?

**Cedric**: I love you no more or less than a father deserves from his son.

**Harry**: Lords Krum and Wood why have you two remained in the kingdom? Your purpose is not pure. Cedric's education has long been completed. Yet you both have stayed. Have either of you found a suitable bride? Would either of you dare be currently courting him?

**Krum:** No my lord.

**Wood:** Nothing more than to make your greatest son happy, my lord.

**Harry**: So come now Cedric, anything else to say?

**Cedric**: Yes. My brothers say they love you, but that is only for their inheritance. You know how much I love you, but yet I am chastised for speaking the truth. I do have one more thing to add.

**Harry**: Yes?

**Cedric**: There is a reason I have not courted anyone.

**Harry**: Yes?

**Cedric**: For I have fallen for the great Lord Wood.

**Harry**: What. See now you shall receive nothing. It was one thing when you said how you loved me, but this is unacceptable. No son of mine shall receive an inch of land if he is a follow or Satan. Leave sodomite.

(Cedric cries and runs to Lord Wood)

**Harry**: So Krum and Wood. Tell the truth. What were your intentions?

**Krum**: I did love your son, but a man without land and money is useless. A man without an inheritance is not worth the time of day. I am sorry I spent so long courting him.

**Harry**: Courting?

**Krum**: Yes. Your other sons and their wives were well aware.

**Harry:** How dare you! And Lord Wood how do you respond to the sodomite?

**Wood**: Cedric, I love you. I never had the courage to say so. It is not the money or power that I fell in love with, but the intellect and wit to which I have grown fond of. I have fallen in love with you. Come back with me.

**Harry**: The two of you shall be banished.

**Wood**: It is odd how the son, the delight of your old age was shunned so quickly. How could you do such a heinous crime?

**Cedric**: I am not a bad person. I have done nothing, but be the person I have always been. You have always known. If you do not accept me for who I am that is fine. I am a bad person for I love not the king or the rich man, but my own father.

**Harry**: It would have been better off if you were never born.

**Wood**: Cedric, you are more to me now that you have nothing. Come with your new king. We shall rule a prosperous age together. Say goodbye quickly to your brothers for the servants await.

(Cedric walks toward his brothers)

**Harry:** He's yours. He's no longer a son of mine. Be gone! Come Lord Krum.

(King Harry and Lord Krum leave first. Soon after Sirius and the Ladies Bell and Chang exit).

**Cedric: **Brothers take care of father.

**Roger: **Don't tell us what to do.

**Marcus: **Father did the right thing. You deserve nothing. Your naïve ideals have costs you your fortune and fame. Have fun with lover boy over there. (Glares at Lord Wood).

**Cedric**: Farewell brothers.

(Lord Wood and Cedric exit)

**Roger**: Father was foolish dear brother. He shall stay with you for this month for my home is not ready yet. Father was foolish to banish Cedric for he loved him with all of his heart. Let us show him how his bad judgment is obvious. At least we get more land for our wives.

(Exit Roger and Marcus)

(End Act One Scene One)

----- King Lear-----Harry Potter Style-----

**Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed this! It was really hard! I tried to do a line by line translation. Sparknotes' No Fear Shakespeare King Lear helped a lot, but I still had to rework a lot of it. Scene two should be up soon I hope. I did this in study, but I have three projects due soon so I don't know what I shall do next. Do your civic duty and review! I am not updating until I get at least 10 REVIEWS! Just leave a quick note and press the pretty lavender button! I think I caught all the typos…


	3. Act One Scene Two

**Ok… people start reviewing! I have 9 reviews in total now… close enough… but seriously start reviewing…I NEED FEEDBACK SO REVIEW!

* * *

**

Act One Scene Two

**Hermione**: Why am I being belittle by others for the purity of my heritage? Yes I am a bastard child, but I am also a half-blood.

(Lupin enters)

**Lupin**: Sirius was banished. Wood left in storm with Prince Cedric. Harry has given up all of his power and land to Roger and Marcus and their wives. What shall happen to our fair kingdom now that the son of the gentlest disposition has left us forever?

**Hermione**: I do not know.

**Lupin**: What are you reading?

**Hermione:** Nothing

**Lupin:** Why must you lie to me dear daughter?

**Hermione:** You should not read this. It is from my sister, your other daughter. (Hands it over)

**Lupin:** Let's see (reads it)

**Hermione:** I hope that it was test from my sister.

**Lupin**: (reads) the old are nothing more than the source of our inheritance. They are too old to enjoy their money. Their wands should be broken and their money taken. We should take over. I wish he would die soon then I would split everything with you my sister. –Susan.

**Hermione:** Father?

**Lupin: **(murmurs) she would never write this…

**Hermione:** It is her handwriting (but not her magical signature she cackled to herself)

**Lupin:** Times do not look good for me my daughter. Keep an eye on your sister. The king has started a dark age for us. He has sent off the capable son and we are left with the two that live as if they were bachelors.

(Lupin exits)

**Hermione:** This is the idiocy of the world. Susan!

(Susan enters)

**Susan:** Yes.

**Hermione**: The stars do not look good.

**Susan:** How so? You never cared about the stars or Divination in general.

**Hermione:** It appears you have offended our father.

**Susan:** You speak of lies!

**Hermione**: Some crooked fellow has spread lies.

**Susan: **How so? What shall I do?

**Hermione**: I was afraid of this. Take my staff. If anyone comes to you, you will be able to defend yourself.

**Susan:** Defend? From whom?

**Hermione**: You are in grave danger

**Susan:** Shall I hear from you?

**Hermione:** Yes

(Susan exits)

**Hermione:** What a foolish father and a naïve sister. If my plan works both will be gone and I shall have everything.

* * *

Like i said before.. PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Act One Scene Three

Come on and review!

* * *

Story Chapters Words Reviews Hits

King Harry 3 1734 12 166

* * *

stat break down by chapter 

1 219 5 118

2 1113 7 43

3 402 0 5

* * *

Act One Scene Three

**Marcus:** Did my father strike anyone for me scolding his foolish friend?

**Terrence:** Yes, sir.

**Marcus: ** My father is always annoying me. He is a lways assaulting us with false charges. It is time we put my plan to work. When he returns from the quidditch match, I shall ignore him. Tell him the Lady Bell is ill. Or that I have come down with a chill. Anything to prevent him from talking to me. Tell him we would like our privacy as it is our anniversary, which is true.

**Terrence**: He's approaching!

**Marcus**: Do as you please! I want him to live with Roger. Roger is the better son so it should work out just fine. HE thinks he holds all of the power, but I am far wiser than he. Both think of me as nothing, but I shall get the three of them. He has grown very foolish.

**Terrence**: Yes Sir.

**Marcus: **Make sure our servants are not courteous to his quidditch team mates and the members of the Defense Association.

(Marcus flees).

(End Scene)

* * *

Author's note….

This was very short but it was short already. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!

(The knights will be referred to as quidditch players and/ or D.A. members)


End file.
